Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 9 - A Treasure Hunt
Wilkommen und hereinspaziert. In diesem Teil spielen wir einen Pantomiemen der spricht und Strumpfhosen trägt. Genau es ist Bartz. Seine Geschichte geht so: Er macht ein Rennen mit Zidane wer als erstes seinen Kristall kriegt. Als sie einen sehen, nimmt ihn Bartz und wird entführt. Zu seiner Steuerung. Er kopiert Angriffe seiner Partner. Er kann zum Beispiel Ifrits Hellfire oder Lagunas Ragnarok Blaster. Die Flucht Bartz befindet sich im Nord-Weseten der Map. Er befindet sich auf einer dieser lila Flächen im interdimensionalen Riss. Anfangs sieht so aus als ob er im nichts schwebt. Er frägt sich wo er ist und rennt dann weg. Kurz darauf erscheinen Kuja und Kefka. Er sieht sie nicht. Kuja frägt Kefka welche Maus er da gefangen hat. Kefka meinte er war noch vor einer Minute da. Kuja spricht darüber, dass er nur Zidane haben will. Bartz hört hinter einer dieser Wände alles mit. Kefka meint es sieht nach Spaß aus wenn er ihn mit jagen darf. Er meint auch, dass es nicht fair ist. Kefka ist einfach der Beste find ich. Danach merkt Bartz, dass der Kristall eine Falle für Zidane war. Er frägt sich auch warum sie ihn eine Maus nennen. Er will sich hier noch etwas nach seinem Kristall umschauen. Danach testet er seine Fähigkeiten und hohlt ein paar Schwerter nach dem anderen von den anderen Charakteren. Kann wohl nichts selber machen. Hier beginnt unsere Reise. Im "Gateway of Inferno". Geht ein Feld weiter runter vom Startpunkt und setzt einen Straightchain ein. So kriegt ihr alle. Hier sind folgende Manikins: rechts Lv. 7 Bartz-Manikin, mitte Lv. 7 Lightning-Manikin und links Lv. 13 Yuna-Manikin. Geht dann raus. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr auf dem alten Chaos Schrein. Er sieht dem Imperator. Er will nachsehen was los ist. Man sieht dann wie er mit Sephiroth redet. Der Imperator frägt ihn ob er ihn helfen will. Er lehn aber ab. Sephirot ist zwar ein Arsch, hat aber Ehre. Das muss man mal erwähnen. Dann sieht man, dass auch Artemisia da ist. Sie meint er versteht sie nicht ganz. Bartz denkt sie streiten wegen einer Frau. Kurzdarauf merken sie, dass er da ist. Sephiroth geht als erstes. Kurz darauf haut auch Bartz ab und sagt, dass er wieder kommt. Der Bartzinator. Artemisia frägt ob sie ihn nachgehen sollen. Doch er meint, dass es für jemand anderes interessanter ist. Artemisia sagt, dass Exdeath die perfekte Wahl ist. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Ziemlich weit vorne ist das nächste rote Gateway. Das "Confinement and Flight" Gateway. Hier ist der nächstes Esper-Stein. Und zwar Phönix-Auto.thumb|260px|Unsere zehnte Esper: Phönix Setzt beim Startpunkt einen Multichain ein um alle zu erwischen. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Unten eine goldener Cecil, oben eine Party-Manikin mit einer Lv. 13 Sephiroth- und einer Lv. 13 Exdeath-Manikin, mitte Lv. 7 Tifa und rechts Lv. 7 Exdeath. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr im Pandämonium. Bartz sieht einen Kristall. Lauf ruhig hin. Hat ja schon beim ersten Mal prima funktioniert. Es erschein Exdeath. Er meint, dass der Wurm endlich zurück kriecht. Was ist er jetzt? Maus oder Wurm. Bartz meint er habe nicht viel Zeit um mit ihn zu verhandeln, weil er ein rennen mit Zidane hat. Exdeath schießt mit einer Art Blitzkugel auf ihn. Er weicht aus und ist unter ihn. Da bei dieser Rampe. Dann erscheint Kuja und meint er ist ein unübertrefflicher Schauspieler ist. Zur Info: Bartz hat den Kristall mitgenommen. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist ein weißes Gateway. Das "Gateway of Sullen Eyes". Setzt einen Mulltichain zwei Felder weiter rechts vom Startpunkt, oder anders gesagt in dem zwischen den Pfeil nach unten - und dem Fragezeichenemblem. So kriegt ihr alle. Hier sind folgende Manikins: oben Lv. 7 Exdeath, rechts Terra Lv. 13, unten ist eine Party-Manikin mit einer Lv. 13 Cloud, Lv. 13 Firion und Lv. 13 Cecil, und unten links Lv. 7 Golbez. Da im nächsten Gateway ein Boss auf Lv. 20 ist, trainniert da öfters. Geht dann weiter bis zu roten Gateway. Das " Inherited Memories" Gateway. Hier ist wie angekündigt ein Boss. Also der kurze Weg. Dafür müsst ihr eine normale- und eine Party-Manikin besiegen. Insgesamt sind das drei Manikins. Und zwar Lv. 12 Zidane und in der Party-Manikin Kuja Lv. 10 und Lv. 17 Exdeath. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr auf dem Mondund Golbez wartet schon. Bartz frägt ihn ob er für Chaos arbeitet und, dass er ihn seinen Kristall nicht wegnimmt. Golbez meint, dass man seinen Kristall nicht einfach durchs herumschauen erhält. Golbez greift ihn dann mit Blitzen an und der Kampf beginnt. Nach dem Kampf fängt der Mond an zu beben und Bartz verschwindet. Danach kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Exdeath und Golbez. Exdeath frägt ihn warum er ihn geholfen hat obwohl er zu Chaos gehört. Golbez macht eine Gegenfrage und frägt ihn was er mit seinem Void ereichen will. Das Wiedersehen An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Hier müsst ihr mit einem Teleport Stein reisen. Ihr geht zu Shinryus Island. Das ist ganz im Süd-Osten. Hier ist das rote "Gateway of the Great Will". Hier sind folgende Manikins: oben Lv. 17 Exdeath, unten Lv. 12 Zidane und eine Party-Manikin mit Lv. 12 Terra, Lv. 17 Firion und Lv. 17 Bartz. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt kommt die Szene im Planetenkern wo er Squall und Zidane trifft. Nachdem Zidane den Kristall berührt erscheint Exdeath. Er frägt sie ob sie denken, dass es so leicht ist an den Kristall zu kommen. Er sagt ihnen, dass der Kristall nur ein Imitat aus dem Void ist. Haha. Er hat doch nicht gewonnen. Exdeath will Manikins beschwören, doch die beiden hauen davor ab. Daraufhin sagt Exdeath, dass es keinen Sinn hat wergzurennen. Wieder an der Oberwelt muss man den Stein zerstören um weiter zu kommen. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein weißes Gateway und ein Mogle-Shop. Hier sind folgende Esper: Asura, Thanatos, Ramuh und Karfunkel. Daneben ist das weiße "Ryuhkahn Gateway". Setzt da ein Feld weiter liks vom oberen Fragezeichenemblem einen Multichain ein. Geht da öfters rein. Um weiter zu kommen müsst ihr mit dem Telepo-Stein zurück geht. Da ist aber auch an der Oberwelt eine Sepiroth-Manikin. Weiter vorne ist da "Gateway of Artificial Life". Hier ist ein Boss, also der kurze Weg. Um zu ihn zu kommen muss man nur zwei Manikins besiegen. Und zwar eine Sephiroth-Manikin Lv. 16 und eine Lv. 16 Golbez-Manikin. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr im interdimensionalen Riss. Squall frägt ihn ob was ist. Er meint, dass es sein Fehler ist, dass Zidane geschnappt wurde. Squall sagt dann zu ihm, dass er das mehr braucht als er. Und gibt ihn seine Feder zurück. Squall sagt, dass sie ihn geholfen hat. Also hat er doch Gefühle. Er sagt auch, dass Zidane sein Leben reskiert hat um ihn zu finden. Dann erscheint Exdeath und meint, dass er ihn überall findet. Squall hohlt seine Gunblade raus. Doch Bartz meint, dass er das selber macht und sagt, dass er ihn aus seine eigene Art besiegen muss. Welche? Die eigne Tidus-Art? Die eigene Cloud-Art? Er hat so viele eigene Arten. Aber was solls. Und so beginnt die Kampfszenethumb|308px|Was glaubt ihr trägt Exdeath drunter?. Zuerst hat er dieses Doppelschwert von Zidane da und Exdeath erscheint so um die 5 Meter von ihm entfernt. Dann will Bartz ihn angreiffen. Doch er schickt sein Schwert vorraus um ihn aufzuhalten. Bartz blockt den Angriff. Danach kommen noch mehrere Schwerthiebe dazu. Und er blockt alle ab. Doch Exdeath mach einen zu starken Hieb un Bartz fällt zu Boden. Exdeath hohlt das Schwert zurück und schießt er wie einen Speer auf ihn. Man sieht dann nur noch wie Bartz Doppelschwert wegfliegt. Erst danach sieht man wie er zurück fliegt. Es hat ihn doch thumb|left|300px|Noch nie was von Individuum gehört? Mach mal was auf deine Arterwischt und keinen Kratzer hat er. Könnten die nicht wenigstens etwas Blut hintun, damit es wenigstens etwas realistisch ist. Dann geht Exdeath zu ihn und meint, dass er ihn nie besiegen wird. Dann macht er einen rießigen Salto nach hinten und zaubert (mir ist kein besseres Wort eingefallen) Clouds Beitschwert und Squalls Gunblade herbei. Er greift Exdeath damit an. Er blockt alle Angriffe. Dann springt Exdeath zurück und schwebt über den Abgrund. Durch seinen Ring teleportiert er sich nach unten. Bartz springt ihn nach. Bartz lässt beide Schwerter verschwinden und beide stehen sich gegenüber. Nach dem Kampf fällt Exdeath auf die Knie und fängt schon an zu verschwinden. Er sagt, dass Bartz der nächste ist der im Void verschwindet. Danach geht er zu Squall und sagt ihm, dass es einfach war. Er bedankt sich auch bei Squall, dass er ihn die Feder zurück gegeben hat. Sie verwandelt sich zu einen Kristall. Zu den was er in Zidanes Kapitel genommen hat. Dann kommt Zidane. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern